


Only Stiles

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but it made me smile, oh god this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles popped the question. It was entirely unexpected and everything but normal. To be honest it always made Derek smirk when he thought about it. Only Stiles would ask him the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Stiles

When Stiles popped the question. It was entirely unexpected and everything but normal. To be honest it always made Derek smirk when he thought about it. Only Stiles would ask him the way he did. 

There were no frills or expensive meals. No walk along a beach under the full moon…that would have been a terrible idea really, you know, the whole werewolf problem. 

Actually when Stiles proposed they were in the middle of a passive aggressive shopping trip. Derek may have let slip that he didn’t like Stiles’ taste in TV shows. It wasn’t Derek’s fault he didn’t find Doctor Who appealing, he’d still watch it without bitching and moaning. But this accidental confession lead Stiles on a rampage of all the things he didn’t like about Derek, because apparently Stiles was really that touchy about Doctor bloody Who. 

After a list of about 20 things Stiles didn’t like about Derek Stiles suddenly shut up. And Derek looked back to just make sure he hadn’t been kidnapped, because Stiles never shuts up about something that easy, he was met with a sly grin. Derek had to admit it made him gulp. 

“You know what I don’t like the most about you Derek? Your name.” And Derek had to admit this took him a bit by surprise. 

“What?” the smirk of Stiles lips on grew at Derek’s response.

“Your name, Sourwolf. Particularly your last name. Completely ridiculous.” And Derek felt his eye twitch at that. But choosing the moral high ground he chose not to fight fire with fire. He just rather violently dumped a pack of frozen curly fries into their trolley. 

“Oh really, Stiles. And what, pray tell, is wrong with my last name?” At this point Stiles’ eyes were dancing with mirth and it pissed Derek off how attractive he found it. 

“Oh I don’t know…doesn’t really suit you Der-bear. You should, I dunno, change it?” Stiles was idly flicking dirt from under his nails but Derek could still see the damned grin on his lips. 

“Change it!? What the hell would I change it too?” Derek clenched the handle bar of the trolley as he began slowly pushing it forward when Stiles flounced off ahead. Damned overdramatic. 

As he was turning the corner to the next isle with Derek still a bit behind Stiles paused and turned. Eyes suddenly warmer but lips still in a mischievous grin. 

“I was thinking maybe Stilinski?” He then reached into his pocket and flicked something at Derek who easily caught in his hand. And when he looked into his palm Derek saw a slim silver band. 

“Did you just…” Derek said, stunned, but when he looked up he saw the heel of Stiles shoe turning down the next isle. Derek raised his voice half incredulous, still a bit pissed off but determined. 

“Did you just propose to me? And then walk off. Stop walking away. I swear to God Stiles if you’re still smirking I’m going to rip your throat out with my-“

“Teeth? Jeez Derek so original”

“COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! AND GET ON YOU KNEES LIKE A REAL MAN”

"I thought if I proposed I'd get the blowjob?"

"You sneaky little bastard."

"That's why you love me."

"I'm going to punch you."

"Nah, you're going to kiss me you oaf." 

"Damned straight I am, but then I will punch you in your smug little face." 

"As long as you kiss it better." 

And Derek had to admit when he finally grabbed Stiles by the wrist and spun him round it was perfect.


End file.
